Justice League New Year
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Jaime decides to take some time off from the Justice League on New Years Eve; Phasma sees it as an opportunity to get the Blue Beetle scarab and plants a bomb on the Metro Tower that'll explode at midnight. Meanwhile; Bill and Hopper travel to Earth for New Years just as Swiss Army plants a bomb somewhere in the mall.
1. Jaime's Time Off

In the Metro Tower; Blue Beetle was in the training room with both his hands like Mega Busters and was shooting at tons of dummies.

One dummy appeared behind him before he turned around quickly and shot it.

Another dummy appeared behind him before he turned around quickly and shot it.

Another dummy appeared but this time Blue Beetle became scared.

The dummy looked like an ugly old lady.

Blue Beetle did some thinking before shooting at it.

 **Interview Gag**

"What, that was very unsettling to look at." said Blue Beetle.

 **End Interview Gag**

Blue Beetle made his helmet disappear before grabbing a towel and wiping his head.

SuperMan came by and saw this.

"Nice training." He said.

Jaime sighed.

"I know." said Jaime.

He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and started drinking it.

"I'm pretty pooped." said Jaime.

"Yeah well we will keep sending you dummies to train with and to hone your skills." said superman and another dummy looked like an ugly old lady appeared scaring SuperMan, "Perhaps we do need to change some of these."

"Yeah, I know." said Jaime.

"Even I'm creaped out by these dummies." said Khaji Da.

 **Interview Gag**

"Seriously, these dummies tend to be creepy." said Khaji Da.

 **End Interview Gag**

Superman started to walk out of the room.

"Increase the level." said Superman.

He left the room and tons of robots similar to Superdroids appeared.

Jaime made his helmet appear.

"Khaji Da, swords." said Jaime.

Then two katana's appeared on his back before he grabbed them and started blocking every laser blasts coming towards him.

He then started slicing at the bots, destroying each and everyone of them.

He smiled.

"Keep them coming, I'm on a role." said Blue Beetle.

Then one of the bots set down a stereo system before turning it on, making some music play out before the bots started to dance the Macarena.

Blue Beetle became confused.

 **Interview Gag**

Blue Beetle made his helmet disappear and was still confused.

"Okay, who's responsible for that?" said Jaime.

 **End Interview Gag**

Blue Beetle groaned and walked out of the training room.

He sighed.

"I've been training to hard lately, maybe I should take some time off." said Blue Beetle.

Later in his apartment; he was lying down on his bed listening to music.

"Oh yeah." He said.

He started head banging.

"Imagine Dragons are impressive." said Jaime.

Rock then appeared and saw everything.

"Do I even want to know?" said Rock.

Jamie growled and turned to the other side.

Rock shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm just going to a New Years celebration with some friends of mine." said Rock.

Jaime is shocked.

"Really?" said Jaime.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were interested, which you clearly are not." said Rock.

Jaime smiled.

"I'm interested." said Jaime.

"Oh now you change your mind." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"That seemed like a quick mind change, but I need some time off from active duty on the Justice League. It's been very exhausting since I joined." said Jaime.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Alright, let's go." said Rock.

Meanwhile at the McDuck Mall; a huge party was going on.

SpongeBob was serving Krabby Patties.

"Here you are, enjoy the party." said Spongebob.

He knocked on the giant lemon which was closed up.

"Jude, Shaggy, Scoob, come on, you're missing out." said Spongebob.

The lemon opened up and tons of smoke came out of it before Jude, Shaggy, and Scooby who were each inside the lemon sighed before coughing.

Shaggy sighed.

"I don't think I want to do that again." said Shaggy.

"Yeah." said Scooby.

"I understand dudes." said Jude.

"What were you doing in there?" said Spongebob.

The three turned to Spongebob.

"Playing Uno." the three said at once.

 **Interview Gag**

"Lies." said Spongebob.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay." said Spongebob.

He walked off.

Shaggy and Scooby left the lemon.

"Better see what else there is to eat." said Scooby.

"Agreed." said Shaggy.

Jude closed up the lemon.

With Pearl; she and Sandy were talking.

"So what have you been up to?" said Pearl.

"Not much." said Sandy.

She then smiled.

"But I have tried to build a rocket to the moon." She said.

"How'd that go?" said Pearl.

"Pretty obvious how that went. Mistaken for an alien, got to the moon and pretended to be an alien upon Spongebob realizing his mishap." said Sandy.

She sighed.

"I love the guy but sometimes he can drive me crazy." She said.

"Okay." said Pearl, "We all know that."

The lemon opened up and lots more smoke emerged from it, followed by Jude.

"Need a break." said Jude.

The two looked at Jude.

"Okay he might be more sane compared to this guy." said Sandy.

Pearl nodded.

"Agreed." said Pearl.

At the entrance; Rock and Jaime walked into the mall.

Jaime smiled.

"This is what I needed." said Jaime.

"Same here." said Rock.

The two walked over to the party and Rock grabbed a can of orange soda before popping it open.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, I love me some orange soda." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jaime looked around.

"Hmm, this isn't so bad." said Jaime.

He then burped.

"Pardon." said Jaime.

Rock chuckled.

"Better out then in as I always say." said Rock.

Then the two saw a baby puking out big time, shocking them.

"On second thought, better in then out." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Agreed." said Jaime.

"Rock." said a voice.

The two turned to the source and saw Sam walking towards them.

"Oh hey girl." said Rock.

The two kissed each other.

Sam smiled.

"So what's up?" said Sam.

"Not much." said Rock.

"I got some time off." said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock.

The three then appeared at the party happening.

Little did they know that Captain Phasma was watching everything from a pair of high tech binoculars.

She growled.

 **Interview Gag**

"So Jaime is having a party somewhere else? This should leave me a good opportunity to get that scarab." said Phasma.

 **End Interview**

She smirked.

"Definitely a good development." said Phasma.

She then laughed evilly.

But then a cupcake was thrown at her helmet.

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice.

Phasma grumbled.

"Rude." said Phasma.


	2. Bill and Hopper on Earth

Outside the McDuck Mall; a space bridge opened up and Bill and Hopper emerged from it before the bridge closed up.

Hopper looked around.

"Nice planet." said Hopper.

Bill nodded.

"From a certain point of view." He said.

The two then entered the mall.

Bill smiled.

"Glad I left Disco to keep things on my farm safe." said Bill.

On Mobius; Frieza's clone was milking some cows.

He smiled.

"Worth it." said Disco.

Back on Earth.

Bill sneezed.

"Better enjoy this." said Bill.

Sonic then appeared.

"Cousin, you made it." said Sonic.

Bill smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Bill.

The cousin's hugged each other.

Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Need a minute?" said Hopper.

"Nope, almost done." said Sonic.

"Yep." said Bill.

The two then pulled away.

Sonic smiled.

"Good to see you." said Sonic.

Bill nodded.

"Same here." said Bill.

Sonic turned to Hopper.

"So how are the siblings?" said Sonic.

Hopper groaned.

"A handful." said Hopper.

Sonic nodded.

"Obviously, look at the Louds." said Sonic.

He pulled out some glass bottles and blowed into them before pulling out a whoopee cushion and placing it in his armpit before doing a fake armpit fart.

Hopper is shocked.

"What, the fur makes doing armpit noises very hard." said Sonic.

Hopper nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Hopper.

 **Interview Gag**

"No it doesn't." said Hopper.

 **End Interview Gag**

Unknown to everyone someone was watching.

That someone was Swiss Army.

He laughed.

"A New Years party huh? Well someone will have to find an improvised explosive before midnight." said Swiss Army.

He laughed again, only for a cupcake to hit his organic eye.

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice.

Swiss Army groaned and turned into a bee.

He flew over to a phone and turned into a chameleon before going invisible and pushing the phone off it's resting place and pushing a button on it.

"Attention, this is a fire drill, drop everything and exit the mall immediately." said Swiss Army.

Scrooge appeared shocked.

"THERE'S A FIRE, TIME TO PANIC AND GET OUT!" yelled Scrooge.

Everyone started screaming and running around.

Scrooge then pulled a fire alarm lever, causing the fire alarm to go off.

"SOMEBODY THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" yelled Lola Loud.

Scrooge sighed.

"These fire drills always are crazy every time." said Scrooge.

Owen then ran out of the food court with a tray full of fast food bags.

"FORGET THAT, SAVE THE FOOD!" yelled Owen.

Scrooge is shocked.

"As always." said Scrooge.

Everyone then ran out of the mall.

Swiss Army chuckled and turned into his regular form.

"And now to set up the bomb and make tons of money." said Swiss Army.

He walked off.

Outside the mall; the alarm was still going before it eventually shut off.

Scrooge sighed.

"Good false alarm." said Scrooge.

Everyone reentered the mall.

" _Greetings ladies and gentlemen, boys and_ _girls_!" Swiss Army's voice said from the PA.

Everyone became confused.

" _Now I'm sure you're wondering to yourselves why someone is making an announcement right now_." said Swiss Army.

"No and we don't care." said Sonic.

" _You will soon enough_." said Swiss Army.

"Doubtful." said Sonic.

" _During that fire drill, I placed a time bomb inside this mall that's set to go off at midnight. Everyone in this mall will either have to find it before it goes off, or you'll have to pay me five hundred billion dollars_." said Swiss Army, " _Either way, I'm still going to make money because the safe the money's kept in inside this building is indestructible_."

He then laughed.

" _Oh am I good._ " said Swiss Army.

"How do we know you're not lying?" said Eddy.

Swiss Army growled.

"Eddy your still around?" He asked. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me."

Eddy scoffed.

"Please, I know a liar when I see one." said Eddy.

But then he was struck by lightning.

He screamed in pain.

"Wow, that was shocking." Luan said before laughing.

But everyone pulled out some tomatoes and started throwing them at the comedian Loud.

" _Anyways, bomb'll go off at midnight if not found before that time, and I'll be rich._ " said Swiss Army.

"He'll allow the bomb to go off even if we do find it." said Sonic.

Eddy nodded.

"Let me handle Swiss Army Sonic and you guys can find the bomb." Said eddy. "Besides I know his new powers better."

Sonic realized Eddy was right.

"Yeah okay." said Sonic.

Bill and Hopper were looking at a clock in the mall to see the time said 10:30.

"Got about an hour and a half to find it." said Bill.

"Yeah, but where to look?" said Hopper.

Bill opened up the clock and inspected the insides.

"Nothing." said Bill.

 **Interview Gag**

"I don't know why I thought to check the clock first, something about the fact that we're trying to defuse a time bomb probably." said Bill.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was looking at a breaker box and pulled out a screwdriver before he began unscrewing the breaker box.

He pulled the box away from the wall and looked inside.

"Not in here." said Sonic.

He growled.

"Why?" said Sonic.

He screwed the breaker box back in.

With Eddy he was searching for Swiss Army.

"Where is he?" said Eddy.

A shadow ran by behind him.

Eddy became suspicious.

He turned around, but saw nothing.

"Strange." He said.

He kept on looking around.

Unknown to him someone was watching.

It was none other then Swiss Army inside the main office to the mall.

Swiss Army laughed.

"Yes, yes, keep on coming." said Swiss Army.

He then turned into a rat.

"So I can bite you." Said Swiss Army.

He ran towards Eddy, only to be accidentally squashed by him.

"OW!" yelled Swiss Army.

Eddy is shocked.

"Did I step in something?" said Eddy.

He then scraped his feet on the ground before walking off, leaving a badly injured Swiss Army lying on the ground.

He growled.

"Painful." said Swiss Army.

He then turned into a snake and went to Eddy and went around the human, shocking Eddy

He stepped on the snake.

"Now I know why Sonic hates snakes." said Eddy.

"HAHAHAHA!" The snake laughed. "Hello Eddy."

Eddy is shocked.

"SWISS ARMY!" He shouted.

"The one and only." said Swiss Army.

Eddy growled.

"Why me?" said Eddy.

Swiss Army laughed.

"Because you're an idiot." said Swiss Army.

Eddy groaned.

"No I'm not." He said.

Swiss Army laughed again.

"Yes you are." said Swiss Army.

"No I'm not." said Eddy.

"No you're not." said Swiss Army.

"Yes I am." said Eddy.

"Okay, so you're an idiot." said Swiss Army.

 **Interview Gag**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army laughed.

Eddy growled.


	3. Phasma's Plan

With Jaime and Rock; the two were outside the McDuck Mall sitting on a bench.

Jamie sighed.

"Well I'm bored already." said Jaime.

"Good thing we exited the mall as to not try and find a bomb that Swiss Army might be lying about." said Rock.

Jamie glared at Rock.

"You don't know that." said Jaime.

"If he did have a bomb, he would have set it off by now." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Jaime.

The scarab laughed.

"Of course it is kid." said Khaji Da.

Jaime smiled.

"Let's get some marshmallows and have some s'mores." said Jaime.

"Okay." said Rock.

Later; the two were around a campfire cooking marshmallows.

Rock smiled.

"This is what I'm talking about." said Rock.

"Yeah." said Jaime.

He ate a smores.

"Mmm, we should do this as our own New Years tradition." said Jaime.

Rock did some thinking.

"No, to summer vacation." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Agreed." said Jaime.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, what kind of person eats smores as a New Years tradiition?" said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jaime sighed.

"What else could we do for our own tradition?" said Jaime.

Rock is confused.

"See movies?" He asked.

Jaime did some thinking.

Later; they were in line at a movie theater to see Spider Man: Into the Spider Verse.

Jaime is shocked.

"This was your idea for a tradition?" said Jaime.

"Yeah." said Rock.

"But we're waiting in a long line." said Jaime.

"For an interesting movie." said Rock.

Jaime did some thinking.

"Good point." said Jaime.

The Scarab groaned.

"Marvel movies suck." He said.

Jaime punched his scarab.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

"MARVEL MOVIES ARE THE BEST!" Jamie shouted. "ESPECIALLY DEADPOOL!"

Rock chuckled.

"And you're suppose to be DC." said Rock.

"Have you seen the negative reviews for those DC films lately?" said Jaime.

"Good point." said Rock.

"Can't we just see Aquaman instead?" said Khaji Da.

"We saw it 8 times already." said Jaime.

Rock became confused.

"What? I only saw it once." said Rock.

"It's a good movie." Said Jamie.

"Yeah okay." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"It's amazing that people tend to view films more then once in movie theaters." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two reached a booth and Rock placed some money on the counter.

"Two to Into the Spider Verse." said Rock.

Two tickets were then placed close to the roommates before they grabbed the tickets and walked off.

Meanwhile on top of the Metro Tower; Captain Phasma was setting up a huge metal ball on the tip of the building.

She laughed.

"This'll be perfect; hold the entire Justice League hostage inside one of their bases, get Jaime to try and save them, but also get the scarab as well." said Phasma.

She then laughed again and started setting up a timer.

"By midnight, the entire Justice League will be disposed of." said Phasma.

She stopped setting up the timer.

"A way to end the old year and start the new one." said Phasma.

She then yawned.

"Better get some sleep." said Phasma.

She then fell asleep on the ball.


	4. Searching for Swiss Army's Bomb

Back inside the McDuck Mall; Daffy was looking inside a cookie jar.

Bugs appeared next to him.

"Who in their right mind would put a bomb inside a cookie jar?" said Bugs.

"You never know." said Daffy.

Bugs scoffed.

"There could be a bomb inside of you already." said Bugs.

Daffy shrieked in shock before running off.

Bugs chuckled.

"Just kidding." He said.

He looked inside the cookie jar.

"Nothing." said Bugs.

With Sonic, Edd, and Sky; the three were looking inside a Pac Man arcade console.

Sonic groaned.

"Nothing here either." said Sonic.

"It was only a thought." said Edd.

"You know, I do feel guilty about doing this to an old arcade game, especially the first game in a series of games with one of my Smash Bros allies." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"I would feel that way as well." said Sky.

"I remember my first Smash Bros mission with Pac Man like it was yesterday." said Sonic, "Mostly because it was yesterday."

 **Flashback**

Sonic, Pac Man, Kirby, Pit, Mr. Game and Watch, and Wario were next to tons of Smash Balls.

"So wait, Mario is having us protect these balls from a dangerous monster that can hop dimensions?" said Pit.

The others nodded.

"Yeah." said Pac Man.

Everyone turned to Wario who was setting up some speakers.

"Wario, what're you doing?" said Sonic.

"Setting up a speaker so that we can listen to music while we fight." said Wario.

Mr. Game and Watch did some beeping (I fail to see how that'll be of good use to us).

"Blame Sonic, he's the one who likes music." said Wario.

"No, I side with Game and Watch on this, music is a bad idea right now." said Sonic.

"Oh, sure, I get you." Wario said before winking with his right eye to Sonic.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped some more (Dude, I can see you winking).

"Same here." said Pit.

Wario became shocked.

"Wait, I was using my right eye?" said Wario.

Then a portal opened up and a monster similar to a monstrous Rhino emerged from the portal.

The Rhino monster roared.

"Alright guys, let's kill this thing." said Sonic.

Everyone roared and ran towards the monster.

Minus Kirby who plugged some stuff in, causing Mr. Blue Sky to play.

The pink marshmallow became shocked and started moving to it.

He smiled and started walking and dancing.

Pac Man landed close to Kirby and pulled out his berry holder before popping it open and eating a berry before becoming Fire Pac Man.

The yellow Pac Worlder spat out some fire before flying towards the Rhino.

Kirby resumed dancing around as the Rhino monster was hitting Pit and Mr. Game and Watch with laser eyes.

Sonic noticed it.

"Kirby, be helpful." said Sonic.

"Hi." said Kirby.

"Hey." said Sonic.

He then ran off before a laser could hit him.

Wario landed close to Kirby groaning.

The overweight yet very strong man glared at Kirby who just stopped dancing.

Wario groaned and ran towards the monster screaming.

Kirby resumed dancing, only for the rhino to fire some lasers at the speakers, destroying them and stopping the music.

The pink marshmallow became mad and pulled out a Supernova seed before eating it and becoming Supernova Kirby.

Kirby then inhaled the monster before swallowing it.

Everyone noticed it and groaned.

"Couldn't have done that sooner?" said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

Edd and Sky became confused.

"Supernova Kirby?" said Sky.

"Even I'm confused." Said Edd.

"Kirby Triple Deluxe." said Sonic.

Edd and Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

Sonic pulled out his phone and sent a text to Randy saying 'You have any luck?'

A text appeared saying 'Nope, just an unopened milk carton of Whoppers'.

Sonic put his phone away.

"Nothing." said Sonic.

With Bill and Hopper; the two were in a store that sells vegetables.

Hopper smiled.

"Nice produce." said Hopper.

Bill nodded.

"Yep, probably not as good as what I grow." said Bill.

He picked up an ear of corn.

He smiled.

"Nice." said Bill.

He put it on a scale before putting some dollar bills on it as well and took the corn before opening it up and eating it.

"Who grew this?" said Bill.

"Maybe someone with access to lots of growth fertilizers." said Hopper.

Bill did some thinking.

"Very unlikely." said Bill.

Then the corn grew a little bigger.

Bill became shocked.

"Yikes." said Bill.

"Must have something to do with that bomb Swiss Army planted." said Hopper.

"No, a bomb couldn't have done that, unless it was exploded with some type of formula attached to it." said Bill.

Hopper is shocked.

"Okay." said Hopper.

 **Interview Gag**

"Okay, growth fertilizers." said Hopper.

 **End Interview Gag**

Hopper looked around.

"So, any ideas on the bomb?" said Hopper.

"Nope." said Bill.

The two sighed.

"Now what?" said Hopper.

Bill shrugged.

"I don't know." said Bill.


	5. Justice League Hostage

In the movie theater; Rock and Jaime were sitting in the back row watching the new Spider Man film.

Rock was eating some popcorn, milk duds, whoppers, and red vines.

Jaime was drinking a large soda, and eating some nachos and a hot dog.

Jaime smiled.

"Totally worth the empty theater." said Jaime.

Rock nodded.

"Yep." said Rock.

He ate some of his red vines.

"I still think Kingpin looks terrible in CG animation." said Rock.

Jamie laughed.

"No he looked great in CGI." He said.

"Take a look at that one Spider Man show which had Neil Patrick Harris voicing the web slinger." said Rock.

Jaime shivered.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, that was unfortunate. The 3d animation in that show was crap." said Jaime.

 **End Interview Gag**

A vibrating sound was heard and Jaime pulled his phone out.

"Good thing I set this thing to vibrate before coming here." said Jaime.

He swiped his finger on the screen and saw a text from Phasma saying 'The Justice League is in the Metro Tower about to meet their demise. You want them to stay alive, hand over the scarab.'

Jaime became shocked and was about to scream, only for Rock to cover his mouth.

"Shhh." said Rock.

Jaime looked at Rock.

"Movie theater." said Rock.

Jaime nodded and walked out of the theater.

A screaming sound was heard.

"Well, better see what's up?" said Rock, "I hate movies where the main character doesn't get together with their crush."

A ton of groaning sounds we're heard.

"DAMN SPOILERS!" yelled a voice.

Outside the theater; Jaime was looking at his phone very shocked as Rock appeared.

"Alright, alright, what is it? I already spoiled the ending to Into the Spider Verse to an entire crowd. They're probably getting their torches and pitchforks ready." said Rock.

In the theater the leader is mad.

"OK WHO FORGOT TO BRING THE THE HOT CHOCOLATE!" He asked "ITS VERY COLD OUT THERE!"

"I thought that was your job?" said one of the viewers.

"That was when Aquaman was spoiled for us." said the lead viewer.

Everyone nodded.

Back outside the theater.

"Captain Phasma has a bomb placed over the Metro Tower and is going to kill the entire Justice League unless I unhand my scarab." said Jaime.

Rock is shocked.

"What?" said Rock.

He became confused.

"Wait a minute, cant Superman and Supergirl survive it? I mean, unless that bomb is also laced with Kryptonite, then we've got a problem." said Rock.

Blue Beetle became shocked.

"Okay." said Jaime.

A vibrating sound was heard and Jaime pulled out his phone to see a text from Phasma.

"It's laced with kryptonite as well." said Jaime.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Phasma.

"Yeah, I planned ahead, like the Justice League doesn't have any kryptonians in the organization." said Phasma.

Next was Jaime.

"How did Phasma know about Superman and Supergirl?" said Jaime.

Lastly was Rock.

He whistled.

"Definetly wasn't me who wound up tipping off a ton of villains about where there could be some kryptonite." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Good luck trying to save the entire league." said Rock.

Jaime glared at Rock.

"What? That ain't my jurisdiction." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"No jurisdiction? Come on, he's working for the Galactic Federation, of course he's got jurisdiction on any planet." said Jaime.

 **End Interview Gag**

Jaime picked Rock up by his shirt.

Rock gulped.

"You are surprisingly strong." said Rock.

"You're going to help me save the entire Justice League, or I'm kicking you out of the apartment." said Jaime.

"I've got a safe house in Beverley Hills." said Rock.

"You mean the one I destroyed while battling Phasma that one time?" He asked.

"That was a CIA safe house." said Rock.

Jaime gulped.

"Yeah you're now on the CIA's watch list." said Rock.

"Where is your Beverly Hills safe house?" said Jaime.

"You ever seen Beverly Hillbillies?" said Rock.

Jaime did some thinking.

"The film with Diedrich Bader?" said Jaime.

"No I mean the original TV show from the sixties." said Rock.

Jaime nodded.

"Yeah." said Jaime.

"I own the main setting as a safe house." said Rock.

Jaime sighed.

"Wow." said Jaime, "How did you're boss manage to get that place as a safe house?"

"Don't ask." said Rock.

Jamie nodded and grabbed Rock and the two went off to the Metro Tower.


	6. Stopping Swiss Army

Back in the McDuck Mall; Meek was checking inside a golf cart.

"Nothing." said Meek.

He closed up the cart's hood.

He sighed.

"Well, might as well accept this." said Meek.

Then Sonic, Edd, Sky, Randy, Bill, and Hopper appeared.

"We weren't lucky either." said Bill.

He looked around.

"Are we missing anyone?" He asked.

"Honestly I have no idea anymore." said Sonic.

"I don't get it, why would Swiss Army lie about putting a time bomb in the mall if he wanted us to give him money?" said Hopper.

"Good question." said Randy.

Everyone did some thinking.

"I may have a hunch." said Edd.

Everyone looked at Edd.

"Maybe there still is a bomb in the mall." said Edd.

Randy scoffed.

"As if." said Randy.

"Let me finish. Maybe the reason we were never able to find the bomb was because Swiss Army is the bomb." said Edd.

Everyone laughed.

Soon a call from Eddy rang.

Edd pulled out his phone and turned it on.

"What?" said Edd.

" _I'm wearing Swiss Army out_." Eddy's voice said.

"Good to hear." said Edd.

Sonic did some thinking before running off.

"What's up with him?" said Sky.

With Eddy and Swiss Army; the cyborg was lying down on the ground groaning.

"Show no mercy." said Swiss Army.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Eddy.

He got ready to stab Swiss Army, but was interrupted by a voice.

"EDDY DON'T!" yelled a voice.

Then Sonic pushed Eddy to a wall.

The teen became mad.

"Sonic, what're you doing?" said Eddy.

"He wants you to kill him." said Sonic.

Eddy became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Eddy.

"None of us were able to find the bomb that Swiss Army planted because of one very reason." said Sonic.

"And that reason being?" said Eddy.

Sonic walked over to Swiss Army and held him from behind before opening his chest, revealing a timer counting down from 54 minutes and 36 seconds.

Everyone became shocked as Swiss Army laughed.

"You got me, I planned this real good. Say there's a bomb in the business, but not say that I'm the bomb." said Swiss Army, "I am awesome."

"No you're not." said Sonic.

"Yes I am." Said Swiss Army.

Sonic scoffed.

"Well if you were awesome, then you wouldn't be able to stop this." Sonic said before grabbing the cyborg and running off.

Later; the two appeared on top of a rocket that was about to take off.

Sonic then magnetized the cyborg to the rocket.

"Enjoy being launched into space." said Sonic.

He then ran off before the rocket took off.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Swiss Army.

Sonic then returned to the mall.

He smiled to everyone.

"Took care of him." said Sonic.

Eddy smiled.

"I could have taken him on." He said. "Like last time."

Everyone just glared at Eddy.

"You don't get it Eddy. You nearly screwed up this time." said Randy.

Eddy became confused.

"How so?" said Eddy.

"If you had killed Swiss Army before Sonic showed up and stopped you, we'd all be dead, and you would've had to live with that shame for the entire afterlife." said Meek.

Eddy realized Meek was right.

"Okay, okay, I get it." said Eddy.

He sighed.

"I don't know why I didn't think ahead." said Eddy.

"I've never thought ahead most of the time, but I do have my moments." said Sonic.

Eddy nodded.

"Agreed." said Eddy.

 **Interview Gag**

"How he has thinking moments, I'll never know." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Yeah, you should start thinking before doing things." said Randy.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

Sonic then began drinking a smoothie.

He smiled.

"So what you did was?" said Sonic.

"Nearly commit a mass murder/suicide." said Eddy.

"Exactly." said Sonic.


	7. Saving the League

Back at the Watchtower; Phasma had locked all the doors and tons of kryptonite surrounding the building.

She chuckled.

"Foolproof." said Phasma.

Her stomach then growled.

"Man I'm hungry." She said.

She then walked off.

Then Jaime as the Blue Beetle appeared with Rock who was in his own armor.

Jaime looked around.

"Seems to be clear." said Blue Beetle.

Rock nodded.

"Yep." said Rock.

He picked up one chunk of kryptonite.

"So this is Kryptonite." He said.

"Yep, very dangerous no matter who gets exposed to it." said Blue Beetle.

"The effects are quick on Kryptonians and take away their powers, yet when a human gets exposed to it over time, they develop a type of cancer." said Khaji Da.

Rock nodded.

"I wonder what happens if Mobians have it for a long time." He said.

"They're going to be wetting themselves in public." said Khaji Da.

Rock dropped the chunk he had and stepped away.

"Not happening to me." said Rock.

"You really do try to avoid stuff." said Blue Beetle.

"Maybe." said Rock.

Blue Beetle groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

"Sometimes Rock is a very annoying meerkat. And that's usually when he's trying to get out of doing anything." said Blue Beetle.

 **End Interview Gag**

Rock smirked.

"But I have to stay part of it." said Rock.

He started picking up some kryptonite chunks.

Blue Beetle smiled.

"That's the way to do it." said Blue Beetle.

"Why do I do these things?" said Rock, "I could just as easily defuse a bomb."

He then looked around and saw a huge lead chest before opening it up and placing all the kryptonite chunks he had in it.

Blue Beetle saw this.

"Nice one." said Blue Beetle.

"I know." said Rock.

"Well well we'll." a Voice said.

Everyone saw Phasma.

Blue Beetle became mad.

"Phasma." said Blue Beetle.

"The one and only Jaime." said Phasma, "Now hand over the scarab."

"Never." He said.

Phasma laughed and pulled out a Double Blades Light Saber.

"I'll enjoy slicing it off you're dead body." said Phasma.

 **Interview Gag**

"It's very simple, I kill Jaime, take the scarab, start making weapons with it, boom, I'll be very rich." said Phasma.

 **End Interview Gag**

Blue Beetle then put a hand over his scarab.

"Blade me Khaji Da." said Blue Beetle.

"On it kid." said Khaji Da.

Then a light saber similar to Count Dooku's appeared in Jaime's hand.

Phasma smirked.

"Bring it." said Phasma.

The two charged towards each other and started clashing sabers with each other.

Rock however now had filled up five lead chests full of kryptonite.

"Whoo, if this stuff wasn't poisonous, I'd be a billionaire right now." said Rock.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Rock was sitting on a floating chair in a huge swimming pool behind a mansion.

"Oh yeah, this is the life." said Rock.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That would be awesome." said Rock.

He picked up another chunk of kryptonite.

"That should be it." He said.

He stuck it into the last chest before pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Okay boys, take it away." said Rock.

Then a crane grabbed hold of the chests before disappearing.

Phasma saw this and is shocked.

"Uh oh." She said.

"Uh oh indeed." A Voice said.

Phasma looked up to see Superman hovering over her.

With him was SuperGirl and the two are very pissed.

"Aw piss." said Phasma.

The two kryptonians punched her sending her flying away from their headquarters.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She shouted.

The kryptonians nodded.

"Hey Supes, what do you want me to do with these rocks?" Rock said before pulling out a chunk of kryptonite.

SuperMan and SuperGirl fainted.

"Oh right, kryptonians don't do well with kryptonite." said Rock.

He put the chunk back in one of the chests before removing his helmet.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a voice.

Rock turned around and saw the same movie crowd.

"He's the guy who ruined Aquaman." said the leader.

"And Into the Spider Verse as well." said one of the crowd members.

Rock gulped.

"Uh oh." said Rock.

He then ran off.

Jaime sighed.

"Well, serves him right for spoiling some great movies." said Blue Beetle.


	8. Happy New Year

In the Metro Tower; the entire Justice League was in a huge room.

Blue Beetle with his helmet off sat down at a chair.

He then smiled.

"Oh yeah, now this is a New Year celebration." said Jaime.

The scarab chuckled.

"You got that right kid." said Khaji Da.

"ITS TIME!" shouted SuperGirl.

Jaime stood up.

"Well, better check out the countdown." said Jaime.

He looked at the clock which was now counting down from ten seconds.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"The entire League said just as the scene changed to the McDuck Mall where everyone in that building was counting down, "Five, four, three, two, one."

They then stared cheering.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

Sonic chuckled.

"I know what I'm going to do this year. Enter the Smash Tournament and win it." said Sonic.

"Well good luck with that." said Randy.

Sky then grabbed hold of Edd and kissed him.

The sock head was shocked before returning the kiss.

Eddy walked on top of a table.

"OH YEAH OH YEAH!" He shouted.

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice.

Then a pie was tossed in his face.

Eddy grumbled and Sanders went to Eddy.

"Typical, custard pies." said Sanders.

The tin fell off of Eddy's face.

"I'd do the whole New Years tradition thing right now, but I'm covered in pies." said Eddy.

Sanders giggled.

"Not stopping me." said Sanders.

She then whipped the pie from over Eddy's lips before kissing him.

 **Interview Gag**

"What, I'm fond of that Spider Man stuff." said Sanders.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Phasma she was mad.

"Curses, couldn't even get the scarab, well this year, I'll get that scarab." said Phasma.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

She turned to see the same theater crowd that was chasing Rock.

"She's the one who spoiled the ending to The Grinch, get her!" yelled the leader of the angry mob.

"Uh oh." said Phasma.

She then ran off as the angry mob followed


End file.
